This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The renovation project for the COBRE laboratory space is well underway and is expected to be completed prior to June 1, 2009. The majority of the renovations have been completed, including installation of casework and fixtures.